


the jealous sapnap fic i want but no one has written

by illinoissadboys (twentyoneparrots)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bi Dream, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sapnap, Jealous Sapnap, Jealousy, M/M, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), So I finally wrote it, gay ass straight man george, i think abt this prompt all the time, metrosexual george <3 LMFAO, no au, no beta we die like men, supportive friend george, this was gonna be george/sap but their age difference was weird for an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyoneparrots/pseuds/illinoissadboys
Summary: Sapnap wouldn't call himself the jealous type.But that doesn't mean he loves that his fans think his boyfriend and his best friend would make the perfect couple.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 774





	the jealous sapnap fic i want but no one has written

**Author's Note:**

> i think about this prompt all the time so i finally decided to write it
> 
> idk maybe ill add another chapter but i am not promising that because i am terrible at commitment
> 
> ***THIS WORK WILL BE REMOVED PROMPTLY IF ANY GROUPS MENTIONED STATE DISCOMFORT*** 
> 
> i dont ship them irl and sap is the straightest man ive ever seen this was just fun to write

Sapnap wouldn’t call himself the jealous type.

Dream had never given him a reason to be, after all. Even though for the entirety of their relationship they had been long distance, Sapnap still trusted his boyfriend, and Dream was always there to reassure him that he could.

Sapnap met Dream while playing Minecraft when he was fourteen, and they rapidly became best friends. Dream was sixteen at the time, and they had both found solace in their mutual desire to message the other all hours of the day; constantly in conversation over everything. It wasn’t a surprise that Dream was the first person the boy had felt comfortable coming out to, and Dream was there to support him as he gradually told more of the people in his life. 

It took Dream a little while longer to figure himself out. He was freshly eighteen when he realized he wasn’t completely straight, and it wasn’t until a few months later that he was confident enough to tell Sapnap what he had been thinking. It was hard, for Dream, to admit to himself that maybe there was always something there, always an attraction that he tried so hard to forget. 

But just like when Dream was there for Sapnap when he was fourteen and scared, the latter is there for Dream when he’s eighteen and terrified. 

It wasn’t until over a year later, when Sapnap was eighteen and finally done with high school, that they started dating. The younger had confessed first; after an hours long voice call full of introspection and honesty- and only a few tear-filled moments later, he proudly called Dream his boyfriend for the first time. 

The couple met George shortly after on their favorite server, and after playing multiple rounds on the same team they had made a new friend. The trio became inseparable, and they started streaming together every week.

Now, it wasn’t that Sapnap was jealous of George. The older boy was the gayest straight man Sapnap had ever met, but George had explained on multiple occasions that yes, really, he was only interested in girls. Sapnap knew that George would never come in between himself and Dream, but since they had gained traction on both Youtube and Twitch, their fans were insistent that there was something between George and his boyfriend. 

They hadn’t shared their relationship with the public, and since Dream wasn’t out to most of his family, they had decided it was best to wait it out. Sapnap didn’t mind it, he liked having Dream to himself and not receiving criticism on his relationship. The last thing he wanted was his relationship to weaken because of the publicity of it.

He had never been one for hiding his sexuality, however. He was out in high school to most people, and when asked, he was always proud to come out again and again. He didn’t make a point of bringing his sexuality up randomly, but he was honest with himself and others when prompted. 

No one on the stream had asked, though. 

Sapnap found it a bit funny, secretly. He knew the fans would eat it up, would love to know that he was gay and proud, but he was waiting for the perfect moment to tell them. 

He didn’t mind the shippers, neither did Dream or George and they made sure to make that clear both between each other and the fans. If shipping the group made their fans happy, then they couldn’t complain. 

Sometimes, though, his thoughts wander. 

Did they think he and Dream weren’t compatible? Was Sapnap the least talented, the least funny? He shared just as many flirty moments with the others as they did each other, but their fans tended to zone in on just the other two. 

At the same time, their fans had decided that he was some type of player type. It was funny to him how they thought he was the stereotypical straight guy, but he was actually the gayest of the group. 

The opportunity finally came one day when he was solo streaming. He had woken up and immediately began a stream, just talking with the chat about his plans for the day and answering their questions, saying hello and happy birthday when the donations rolled in. 

About an hour into the stream, chat got bold. The monotone voice read out the donation while the boy broke down a house in the village to collect wood and stone. 

“ _Hey simpnap, are you a straightie? Asking for a friend feel free to ignore this message_ ”

Sapnap laughed, pausing for a second as he contained himself. 

“No, I’m not a straightie,” he laughed. “Took you guys long enough to just ask me.”

Chat went wild at that, and Sapnap took a second to watch as the messages flew by at record speed, barely managing to make any of them out. 

_WHAT?! UR NOT HOMIESEXUAL??_

_no way i call capnap_

_hey papas can i get a hug?_

The boy smiled as he saw all the comments, “no I’m serious, I’ve just been waiting for someone to ask me directly, and someone finally did.”

Sapnap was beaming, and as he watched the viewer count on his stream rise, he knew the moment had been clipped and hit Twitter. After another minute of looking through the chat, he got a message on his discord from Dream, and his smile grew more as he opened the app on his second screen. 

_Proud of u._

Sapnap smiled, and typed a quick _I love you_ back to his boyfriend before looking back to his game. 

“Okay guys, we gotta focus. We’re speedrunning today, after all,” he brought the attention back to the game, and continued collecting his supplies like nothing had happened. 

\---

A few hours later, after Sapnap finished his stream and decided he had answered enough questions and given enough advice for the night, he opened Twitter. 

He quickly typed his name into the search bar, and creeped around on some fan accounts. He found countless compilations of “ _Sapnap gay moments_ ” and so much art, shipping him with either his boyfriend or his best friend. 

The boy smiled, finally happy to be out to the rest of the world. And if he saved a few of the drawings people made of him and Dream, well then that’s his business.


End file.
